Heart of a Stone and Wolf
by Wolfheart11
Summary: UUUHHH not good at these just read
1. allis

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own warriors but i do own most of these characters so they are not to be taken.**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**

** Poppystar**- dark ginger with gray stripes; green eyes

**Deputy**

**Bumblefall**- gray tom with black stripes; yellow eyes

**Medicine Ca****t**

**Flamepool**- orange with red paws and eartip; blue eyes; tom

**Warriors**

**Lillystep**- white she-cat with black spots; grey eyes

Apprentice,Limppaw

**Kimpytail-** ginger tom, lost half his tail to a fox; yellow eyes

**Mossfall-** gray and white she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

**Shadowleap-** black tom with two gray paws; green eyes

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

**Mintfern**- white she-cat, with three brown dots on her head; green eyes

**Stoneheart**- long haired gray tom with black tail; amber eyes

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

**Poppyfall-** white she-cat; dark blue eyes

**Aspienfoot**- brown she-cat with white paws and tail; light brown eyes

**Treespin**- brown tom; green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Limppaw- **white tom with short limpy ears; grey eyes

**Cinderpaw-** grey tabby she-cat; amber eyes

**Ripplepaw-** dark grey tappy tom; blue eyes

**Fawnpaw-** brown she-cat with white ears and muzzle; brown eyes

**Queens**

**Reedtail-**black she cat; amber eyes; expecting Kimpytail's kits

**Krestelstripe-** cream colored she-cat with a black paw; mother of Bumblefall's kits

( Jaggkit- identical to his father but with amber eyes, Willowkit- white she-cat ;blue eyes, Wolfkit- Gray she-cat with white paws and black ears and tail tip; amber eyes)

**Rowanstorm-**black and grey she cat; yellow eyes; expecting Treespin's kits

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**

**Jetstar-** black tom with green eyes

**Deputy**

**Redfoot- **Ginger she-cat with red paws

**Medicine Cat**

** Flameshine-** orange tom

Apprentice, Frogpaw- brown and gray tom with green eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**

** Dewstar-** silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Swamptail-** brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Dapplefog- **Gray tom with green eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader**

** Weaselstar- **gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

** Molepelt- **brown and white she-cat with grey eyes

**Medicine Cat**

** Windfire- **Orange and redish colored she-cat with amber eyes


	2. PRO

**PROLOGE**

"Flamepool! Flamepool!" A black figure shot across the clearing, yellow eyes gleaming nervously.

Blue eyes blinked tiredly. "What is it Bumblefall?"

"The kits are coming, hurry we need-" his meow cut off by a sudden yowl coming from a clump of brambles on the oppisite side of the hollow. With that the medicine cat shot out of the ferns with leaves in her mouth and into the nursery were a cream colored cat lay in pain.

"Its going to be okay Krestelstripe, just one more." she said as a gray and white bunndle slid out into the moss. She slowly put the kit next to the two kits.

"What shall we name them?" she asked as Bumblefall padded in pride filling his gaze.

"The white she-cat could be Willowkit, and what about Jaggkit because of his spiky tail?"

"Those are beautiful names," she said as here gazed rested on the little gray kit. "Pebblekit." just then she heard a faint noise in the wind, the howl of a wolf.

"Okay, Willowkit, Jaggkit, Pebbleki-" Bumblefall was cut by Krestelflight.

"Not Pebblekit."

"Then what?"

"Wolfkit."

"Willowkit, Jaggkit , and Wolfkit" Bumblefall meowed as he stood stargazed at his three kits.


	3. Chapter 1: Apprentices

**CHAPTER 1**

"Wolfkit! Wake up!" Wolfkit opened here eyes only to open her eyes to meet amber ones.

"Why Jaggkit?"

"Promise not to tell that I told you?"

"Sure now what? WHAT?"

"We're becoming apprentices today!" Wolfkit was now wide awake." I heard Poppystar and Bumblefall talking about it! But i wonder why Flamepool was there?"

Wolfkit eyes gleamed in amusement. "You know why Flamepool was there dont you?"Jaggkit asked.

She simply nodded. "What? Why? Why was he there?" Willowkit squeaked.

"You'll have to wait, sorry."

"Let all cats of Thunderclan gather around the great rock for a clan meeting!" Poppystar's voice hang through out the hollow.

"Yes its finally here!" Willowkit and Jaggkit began to sooth their pelt as Wolfkit walked out into the twilight lit clearing.

"Today we shall make three new apprentices. Jaggkit, Willowkit, and Wolfkit step forward. The three stepped forward exitedly. " Jaggkit from this moent until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Jaggpaw. Treespin, this is as first apprentice but i expect nothing but the best at his time in becoming a warrior, teach him all you know. Willowkit from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Willowpaw. Mintfern," a preety white she-cat with three brown dots on her head stepped forward. " I trust that you will train Willowpaw in the ways you taught Kimpytail, share with her you kindness and knowledge." Poppystar took a step back as Flamepool bounds up the great rock.

"Wolfkit has chosen a different path from the ones of her siblings, a spirital and challenging path of a medicine cat. Wolfkit from now until you earn your full name you will be known as Wolfpaw and i shall teach the way of herbs."

"Thunderclan i give you your new apprentices!"

Wolfpaw bounded over to her siblings exitedly." Can you belive it im a medicine cat!"

"But Wolfpaw that means you cant have a mate or kits." Willowpaw worriedly stated.

"I know." She looks over at a cresent fallen Stoneheart. " Whats up with him?"

Willowpaw giggled. "Why dont you go find out!"

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw come on we are going out so that i can show you where all the herbs grow!"

"I have to go Willowpaw, see you later."

"Do you smell that Flamepool?"

"Smell what?"

"Kind of tangy yet bitter at the same time."

"Bayleaf. It stops a queens milk if she no longer has any use for it."

" Have you ever used it?"

"Yes i have. Tell me do you smell anyother herbs we could use?"

"Catmint, Horsetail, Marigold, and Juniper."

"Lead the way."

"Wolfpaw, im going to take these to camp why dont you go and explore alittle?" With that Flamepool dashed away. As she went to turn and go explore Stoneheart's scent caught her nose.

"Wolfpaw, can i talk to you?" Wolfpaw jumped at the voice of Stoneheart.

"S-Stoneheart umm sure. W-what is it?"

"Why- Why did you become a medicine cat? You know that now you can never mate. So why?" His face was sad and heartbroken.

"Its what i want to do Stoneheart, And yes i know. But it gives me joy and happiness."

Stoneheart began to walk away, but looked over his shoulder and meowed. "So can I Wolfpaw."

Back at camp everyone was sharing tounges. Wolfpaw walks over and joins Jaggpaw and Ripplepaw beside the den. "Hello Wolfpaw, This is Ripplepaw."

"Hello Ripplepaw, im sorry to leave so soon but im really tired and still have to find a nest."

"Alright then good night"

Wolfpaw scanned the den for an open nest and picked the one that was beside Ripplepaw's and quickly fell asleep.

"Wolfpaw wake up!"

"What? Flamepool?"

"We are going to the Moonpool for your ceremony."

"Okay, who is going with us?"

"Just the other medicine cats. We got to hurry they will be waiting."

Wolfpaw soon picked up the scent of all clans just over the stream that borders Windclan and Thunderclan. "Hello Flamepool nice of you to show up. Who's this?" an orange cat stepped forward.

"Hello Windfire, this is Wolfpaw my new apprentice. Hello Flameshine, Dapplefog, and Frogpaw. Wolfpaw, Frogpaw is Flameshine's apprentice."

"Hello Wolfpaw. Do you like being a Medicine cat so far?"

"Yea its great!"

"Come on we dont want to be late."

"Wolfpaw you have chosen the path of a medicine cat. Do you still wish it to be one?"

"Yes"

"Then drink from the pool and dream of Starclan." The water tasted freah and cool as Wolfpaw slipped into a deep sleep. She woke in a meadow filled with stars. _Is this Starclan._ The stars started to spin around her until the stopped to reveal Cats with stars in their fur standing in front of her.

A Orange tom stepped foward, "Hello Wolfpaw. I'm Firestar, Welcome to Starclan."

(A/N Im sorry for the short pro and chapter 1 im tring to make them longer...Please read and review, i will take suggestions on events in story and there will be a character contest coming up for characters to take place at the gathering in a chapter or two so go ahead and brainstorm.) ~ Wolfheart AKA Maki~


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Firestar?" Wolfpaw asked shocked. Firestar is the legendary leader of Thunderclan all those years ago and also her great great grandfather for her great grandparents were Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

"Yes i am Firestar and this is Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, Greystar, Frimplog, and Bramblestar."

"Hello im Frimplog former medicine cat of Thunderclan, we have come to accept you as Thunderclan's future medicine cat." with that they began to fade and leave Wolfpaw in complete darkness.

_"The Heart of a Wolf and A Heart of Stone will cross paths and leave a crow, a song, and a leaf in a forbidden presence."_

"Wait What do you mean? Hello, is anyone there? Help im falling!"

"Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw wake up. Its time to go."

Wolfpaw woke to find everyone staring at her with expecting eyes. "Did they accept you?" Frogpaw asked.

"Yes, yes they did."

"Good that is all we need to know, we do not share dreams until we are sure what they mean."

"Yes Flamepool."

Dawn broke as Flamepool and Wolfpaw entered camp. "Flamepool are we short on any herbs?"

"Yes we need Catmint and Marigold. Why dont you go get a warrior to help you get some."

Wolfpaw peeked into the warriors den and spotted the familiar grey pelt she was looking for. "Stoneheart." she hissed. "Stoneheart i need your help with gathering herbs." The young grey warrior raised his head to her voice. "Wolfpaw is that you? O-okay im coming."

They walked quietly through the forest until they came to a clump of catmint. Fuzz landed on Wolfpaw's nose causing her to sneeze and causing Stoneheart to laugh.

"Oh yea Stoneheart. We will see whos laughing when i get done with you." She teased leaping on his back with claws sheathed. They rolled until Stoneheart had her pinned down gazing at her. Wolfpaw reached up and licked his cheek.

"Wolfpaw I need to tell you something. But i dont know how to."

"Its okay Stoneheart,... I love you to."

They walked back to camp silently. Both their mouths cramed full with Catmint and Marigold. "Flamepool i think we found plenty." Stoneheart said spiting out the herbs. "Well i'll see you later Wolfpaw."

"Okay and thanks for helping." Wolfpaw watched him go then turned back to her mentor who was watching her suspiciously. " I want to tell you about the dream Starclan gave me. I heard a voice saying, 'The Heart of a Wolf and A Heart of Stone will cross paths and leave a crow, a song, and a leaf in a forbidden presence.' Do you have any idea on what its talking about?"

"I have no idea but I will definatley be thinking about it. Is that all that happened? Who did you talk to?"

"Firestar, Spottedleaf, Greystar, Bramblestar, and Frimplog."

"You saw Frimplog? Did you know that he was my mentor?"

"Really? How did he die?"

"Its a long story that im to tired to explain. Good night Wolfpaw."

Saying good night Wolfpaw climbed into her nest and fell asleep wondering if what happened that day was wrong and if there was any chance of fixing it.

~FLASHBACK~

Frimplog and Flamepaw sat at the top of the cliff staring out at the lake as the stars reflect on the surface. "Hey Frimplog, why are there so many problems in between the clans? If the medicine cats can get along why cant the rest of the clan members? I just want peace all the time."

"Flamepaw there are some cats out there that like to fight and are greedy for land. Medicine cats like us seek out peace for the sakes of our clans and for each others clans because when a strong cat from a clan dies all the clans loose the strengh of that cat as an ally. And the problems in between the clans, no matter how strange this sounds, the problems set the world in motion. And with out motion where will we get?"

" Yea i guess your right. It makes sense but why go through the trouble of killing a strong cat if they could one day be your ally?"

"Because that person could also be an enemy!" A deep voice sound behind them, but as they turn around the black figure leaps at Flamepaw. Flamepaw waited for the teeth and claws but they never came, he heard a screech and he opened his eyes to find that the rouge had gone and that is mentor lay dying in front of him.

"Frimplog! Frimplog are you okay?Frim-"

"Flame...paw to...answer your...question...its because some...cats dont know when ...enough is enough...Flamepaw...from now on you...are Thunderclan's new...medicine cat...and shall be known as...Flame...pool...good...bye.." hes voice came out in gasp until finally he exhaled for the last time.

~END FLASHBACK~

(A/N Again sorry for the short chapters R&R and Thanks!) ~wolfheart AKA Maki~


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Wolfpaw woke to hear a screech come from the nursery and ran straight to the Medicine den. "Flamepool its Rowanstorm! Her kits are coming!"

"Grab some Poppy seeds and borage." Wolfpaw ran to the back of the den and grabbed what was told of him to grab and ran to the nursery. "Alright Wolfpaw put you paws on her belly and tell me when you feel a jerk that would mean that the kits are pushing there way out. Its okay Rowanstorm your almost there."

"I feel one Flamepool." As Wolfpaw spoke a ginger colored kit cameout.

"Wolfpaw nip the sack open and lick the kit to help it start breathing." Wolfpaw started licking the kit until she heard its breath evening out and set it be its mother's stomache so it could find food. By the time Wolfpaw got done there was four kits.

"What will we name them Rowanstorm?" Treespin meowed.

"Wheatkit for the ginger tom, and Riverkit for the gray-blue kit, you can name the other two." Rowanstorms voice was weak with exhaustion.

"Okay what about Pebblekit for the Calico kit and Ravenkit for the black and gray kit. Wheatkit, Riverkit, Pebblekit, and Ravenkit.

"Those are beautiful names." Flamepool finally spoke. "Wolfpaw you have done well, But you must remember this incase it happens again, which it will. Rowanstorm eat these poppy seeds and get some rest. and we also brought some borage for your milk. Are you hungry i could fetch you a morsel or rabbit?"

"No im fine but thank you. Could you tell my father to come here and meet his grandchildren. And thank you."

Wolfpaw walk out the den straight into Poppystar. "Oh hello Poppystar Rowanstorm just sent me for you, she wants you to meet your four grand children."

"Four? Wow the warriors den is going to be full by next greenleaf! Thank you Wolfpaw for telling me oh and you and all the other apprentices are going to the gathering tonight so get some rest."

"Yes Poppystar. I will be sure to tell them." Wolfpaw bounded to the den full of exitment. Inside she found Limppaw, Ripplepaw, Willowpaw, Cinderpaw, and Jaggpaw sharing tounges."Wheres Fawnpaw at?"

"Fawnpaw is out on border patrol with Stoneheart, why?" Cinderpaw asked. Cinderpaw was the nicest of the apprentices, everyone loved her amber eyes, she was also Cinderpaws and Fawnpaws best friend.

"Because we are all going to the gathering!"

"Fawnpaw and Cinderpaw wont be going to the gathering will you guys." The voice of Stoneheart made the apprentices jump.

"But Poppystar said ALL the apprentices where going!"

"Be patient you will see."

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather around the great rock for a clan meeting!" Poppystars voive sounded though out the clearing and when all the cats were settled he continued. "Before we head to the gathering i have something important to do. Cinderpaw and Fawnpaw Please step forward. Stoneheart and Mossfall have both agreed that their apprentices are ready to become warriors in the eyes of Starclan." His gazed lowered to the exited apprentices. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost or you live?"

"I do."

"I do!"

"Then by the powers invested in me by starclan i give you your warrior names. Cinderpaw from this moment on you will be known as Cinderclaw. Fawnpaw from this moment on you will be known as Fawnpelt. We welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan!"

"Cinderclaw! Fawnpelt! Cinderclaw! Fawnpelt!" Wolfpaw was the first to begin cheering.

"Alright now you two will sit virgil until dawn. You must not talk at all, but before that happens we will feast." Poppystar was the first to pick something from the pile to take to Rowanstorm. Wolfpaw grabbed a huge rabbit and a couple of mice to share with the two new warriors and the other apprentices."Hey Fawnpelt want to joins use to feast?"

"Sure just let me grab Cinderclaw!"

Wolfpaw settled down besided the other apprentices outside the den and glanced over to see Stoneheart eating by himself. "Stoneheart would you like to come and join us!"

"Umm, sure Wolfpaw." He walked toward them slowly and picks a spot beside her, looking at her with moons in his eyes and Wolfpaw shared the same gaze but remembering that she was not suposed to love she turned away before anyone could see.

When the finished eating they lined up for the gathering as Fawnpelt and Cinderclaw took position for vigil. It didnt take long to get to the island and when they did Wolfpaw gazed out of the water at the mass of land sworming with cats.

~CONTEST~

I need Cats for the gathering... I Will pick 18 cats 6 from each of the other clans i will need to know:

NAME:_

CLAN:_

DISCRIPTION:_

PERSONALITY:_

YOUR USERNAME:_

You have until 12/4/10

(A/N Sorry for the short chapters...if you cats is picked i will tell you and post up the winners on 12/5 or 6/10) ~ WOLFHEART AKA MAKI~


End file.
